Aizen's Angels
by Tika's
Summary: Ulquiorra mati demi menyelamatkan Orihime? SYUKURR! Apakah Hime dapat hidup tanpa Ulqui?  Update last chap.
1. Chapter 1

Hei, semua.. Ara buat fic lagi.. Ini inspirasi dari Charlie's Angels.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Tite Kubo polepel.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, GrimNell, IchiRuki, dll.

**Genre** : Romance and Friendship. (*jujur, aku bingung nentuin genre*)

**Aizen's Angels**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Tit tit tit tut

Alarm di jam tangan Orihime, Nelliel, dan Rukia berbunyi.

Dengan cepat mereka pergi ke markas Aizen's Angels.

"Evening, Ladies," sapa Aizen yang duduk di tempat duduknya. (*bukan. Duduk di jamban*)

"Evening, Aizen," jawab mereka kompak.

"Malam ini, kalian akan berhadapan dengan Yamamoto's Devils. Mereka akan mencuri di Bank Hueco Mundo malam ini tepatnya jam 11 malam,"

"Baik, Aizen!" jawab mereka.

Pukul 23.00..

"Heh, bro! Masukkan kuncinya," seru Ichigo.

"Bentar," jawab Grimmjow.

Lemari besar yang penuh dengan uang terbuka. Mereka dengan sigap memasukkannya dalam koper.

"1 Milyar dollar sudah ditangan," seru Ichigo.

Ulquiorra memegang koper tersebut dan membawanya keluar. Grimmjow dan Ichigo mengikuti di belakang.

Begitu keluar, mereka sudah ditunggu para angel.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia dengan evilsmile.

"Kotak itu, serahkan pada kami," perintah Nelliel.

"Hai, Ichigo!" sapa Orihime dengan senyum merekah.

"Hime!" Rukia memukul Orihime.

"Maaf," Orihime masih tersenyum.

"Hah.. Sial!" ujar Grimmjow.

"Ck. Ayo pergi," ujar Ichigo.

Para devil berpencar. Begitu pula para angel.

Nelliel berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

Rukia berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi mereka di labirin. Ulquiorra sangat kenal dengan labirin ini. Otomatis ia dapat menghindar dari Rukia.

Orihime berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau tampan dan kuat," Orihime memutari Ichigo.

Ichigo berusaha mencari celah meskipun ia tahu akan sia-sia.

"Kau juga jahat," Orihime tersenyum evil. "Tapi, ada yang lebih jahat," Orihime hendak mencium Ichigo.

Ichigo terkejut.

Orihime mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Bush..

Asap ungu mengepal menutup semua ruang nafas Ichigo. Asap yang berisi racun. Ichigo baru sadar kalau ia terkena jebakan. Ia harus keluar dari asap ini. Sia-sia. Kakinya tak dapat bergerak. Racun telah melumpuhkan kakinya.

Ulquiorra bersandar di dinding labirin. Sosok orange tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Karena, hatiku dan hatimu telah menyatu," Orihime berkata dengan polosnya.

Bulan yang tertutup awan kini mulai tampak. Sinar mentari yang dipantulkan bulan ke bumi merambat ke atap labirin. Menampilkan dua sosok hitam dan orange.

"Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" Orihime maju selangkah.

"Tidak ada kata kenalan," Ulquiorra melempar shuriken dengan kecepatan exstra.

Sayang sekali. Sudah jelas Orihime dapat menghindarinya. Oh. Tidak. Salah. Shuriken itu mengenai lengannya sedalam 1 mm. Darah segar keluar.

"Pantas saja aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu. Kau memang hebat," ujar Orihime.

"Jatuh cinta? Kau seperti wanita murahan yang biasa mengumbar kata cinta," Ulquiorra berlari mendekati Orihime dan mematok saraf kakinya.

Salah satu keahlian Ulquiorra adalah menyumbat aliran darah dan menghentikan kerja saraf.

Orihime jatuh tak berdaya.

"Au," pekik Orihime. Kakinya kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang. Pergilah, Onna," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau aku tak bisa jalan?" Orihime hampir menangis. Baru kali ini ia dikalahkan cowok yang baru ia kenal + baru ia cintai.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar. Tak ada belas kasihan di raut wajahnya. Ulquiorra meninggalkan Orihime.

"Uh. Dia jahat sekali!" Orihime memukul dinding labirin. "Benar juga. Kalau tidak jahat, mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Hahaha.. Orihime.. Kau memang bodoh,"

Orihime menekan headsetnya. "Ruki, Nelliel, aku di labirin area 2A,"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aizen. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau ia kecewa.

"Gin," panggil Aizen.

Gin-sang pengawal setia mulai bicara.

"Uang senilai 1 Milyar dollar dicuri Yamamoto's Devils. Semua orang kecewa pada kalian. Dengan ini, kita harus ganti rugi. Gaji kalian akan dipotong," ujar Gin.

"Dipotong?" Nelliel kaget setengah mati.

"Aizen, please.. Aku harus membeli peralatan karate untuk turnamen," Rukia memelas.

"Iya, Aizen, aku harus shopping. Ada gaun yang aku idam-idamkan," Nelliel tambah memelas.

Orihime hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku, Aizen. Ini semua salahku," ujar Orihime.

"Bukan, Orihime. Ini salahku. Aku tak bisa menemukan Ulquiorra," sergah Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghentikan Grimmjow," tambah Nelliel.

"Baiklah. Aku tak butuh penjelasan kalian. Silakan pergi," ujar Aizen.

Mereka bertiga diusir keluar.

"Sial!" Nelliel memukul tembok.

"Aargh!" Rukia menjerit.

Eh. Maaf. Ara belum cerita, ya? Aizen's Angels adalah sebuah agen pulsa. Eh. Bukan. Sebuah agen yang melawan kejahatan. Musuh bebuyutan dan terberat Mereka adalah Yamamoto's Devils. Orihime Inoue adalah anggota baru Aizen's Angels menggantikan Harribel. Sebenarnya, ia menjadi anggota Aizen's Angels untuk menemui sang pujaan hati yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki. Tapi, ia malah bertemu Ulquiorra yang telah meluluhkan hatinya.

Aizen's Angels dan Yamamoto's Devils bergerak diam-diam. Masyarakat tidak tahu menahu siapa anggota Aizen's Angels dan Yamamoto's Devils. Yang terpenting, Aizen's Angels adalah pahlawan kota. Dalam aksinya, Aizen's Angels dan Yamamoto's Devils tidak boleh ketahuan polisi. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui kedok mereka, mereka diwajibkan keluar dan mengasingkan diri. Cukup? Mungkin segitu aja.

Teng teng teng teng

Suara lonceng sekolah yang menandakan waktu masuk.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini bapak membawa murid baru. Silakan masuk," ucap Pak Kenpachi.

Orihime dengan tampang polos dan senyum merekah memasuki kelas. Tampang yang sangat berbeda saat ia jadi angel.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan. Namaku Orihime Inoue. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian,"

Orihime memutar seluruh pandangannya ke kelas. Matanya terhenti melihat sosok bermata emerald.

"Orihime, duduklah di samping Ulquiorra,"

Orihime langsung duduk di samping Ulquiorra. Bagaimana lagi, hanya tempat tersebut yang kosong.

"Di sini Orihime-lah yang paling muda. Ia berusia 16 tahun. Karna ia ikut kelas khusus semasa SMP, ia bisa setara dengan kalian yang berumur 17 tahun,"

"Oh...," semua anak malah ber-oh ria.

Orihime melihat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sangat serius mendengarkan Pak Kenpachi yang menjelaskan rumus matematika.

Yang dijelaskan Pak Kenpachi adalah :

Pedang A dikalikan pedang B sama dengan kehancuran. Kehancuran dikuadratkan sama dengan kemusnahan. Kemusnahan dibagi kekuatan sama dengan daya. Daya listrik yang mengalir adalah...

(*betul-betul tidak masuk akal*)

"Ada yang bisa?" tanya Pak Kenpachi.

Yang angkat tangan hanya Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Siswa yang lain hanya bingung-bingung pusing. (*ya iyalah. Pertanyaannya aja gak masuk akal*)

"Kau Orihime! Berapa jawabannya?"

"3000 watt, Sir," jawab Orihime mantap.

"Betul! Seharusnya kau duduk di kelas 3. Buka halaman 14. Kerjakan. Bapak mau keluar sebentar," Pak Kenpachi lalu keluar meninggalkan murid-muridnya tanpa tanggung jawab.

Sejak saat itu, meja Orihime dikerubuti teman-temannya. Bagaimana dengan meja Ulquiorra? Ya dikerubungi cewek-cewek genit. Lagipula, Ulquiorra itu pelit.

"Hei, Orihime, ajari dong!"

"Iya, Orihime. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Hime, ini caranya bagaimana?"

"Kok kamu bisa pintar makan apa sih?"

Orihime hanya tersenyum bingung.

"Hei...!" dari balik kerumunan muncul cewek berambut cepak yang tak lain adalah Tatsuki.

"Daripada suruh ngajari, lebih baik kita contekin aja..!" seru Tatsuki.

"Betul! Aku setuju!"

"Meskipun dijelaskan seribu kali, aku tidak akan paham,"

"Lebih baik nyontek,"

"Nggak bayar kan, Orihime?"

Belum sempat Orihime menjawab, dari meja sebelah terdengar suara yang mengalihkan perhatian Orihime dan semua orang.

"Ulqui, ajarin dong!" pinta Menoly sok genit.

"Iya. Aku juga," tambah Loly.

"Minta ajar saja pada cewek itu," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Wajahnya tak meyakinkan. Mungkin ia tadi hanya beruntung aja," ucap Menoly.

"Hei! Kalian jangan asal nuduh, ya?" bentak Tatsuki pada Loly dan Menoly.

"Emang salah? Liat aja wajahnya. Menjijikkan," ujar Loly sambil melirik Orihime.

Orihime hanya diam menyimpan kesabarannya. Coba dia sekarang jadi angel. Pasti Loly dan Menoly udah jadi telur dadar!

"Eh. Dibanding kalian lebih cantik dia tahu!" seru Tatsuki.

"APA?"

Akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara Loly, Menoly, dan Tatsuki.

Dan akhirnya, Orihime tidak jadi ngajari malah nyontekin teman-teman satu kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai! Makasih Orihime," ujar Tatsuki.

"Sama-sama," ucap Orihime disertai senyum.

"Kita bisa berteman, kan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Tentu saja,"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Orihime, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Tatsuki.

"Maaf, Tatsuki. Aku bawa bekal,"

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kantin dulu, ya!" Tatsuki lalu pergi bersama Renji. Yah, Renji dipaksa sih.

Orihime lalu keluar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok siku-siku.

"Halo? Aizen, kok aku satu kelas sih dengan si Ulqui?" ujar Orihime berlagak sok kesal. Padahal hatinya senaaang bangett.

Ulquiorra nguping. Meskipun Orihime tahu, tapi ia membiarkannya.

"Tidak ada sekolahan lain untukmu. Lagipula, ku ingin kau memata-matainya. Kau mengerti?" ujar Aizen.

"Mengerti, tapi...,"

Tut tut tut tut

"Halo? Kok malah diputus sih?" Orihime mendengus kesal.

"Nasibmu sama denganku," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti dengan wajah polosnya.

"Meskipun tahu kau sekolah di sini, Yamamoto tak memindahku. Ia juga ingin aku memata-mataimu,"

"Tapi, aku senang. Bisa tiap hari bertemu orang yang ku cintai," ujar Orihime disertai senyum polos.

Ulquiorra agak terkejut. Biasanya anggota Aizen's Angels tak ada yang bisa sepolos ini. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kalau dia anggota Aizen's Angels.

"Karna itu aku membencimu. Kau begitu baik dan polos. Juga mudah mengumbar kata cinta," ujar Ulquiorra disertai tatapan tajam.

"Ku harap, semakin kau benci, semakin kau cinta," Orihime lalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Malam ini, sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, dan Ichigo berjalan di taman kota.

"Bro, gue beli popcorn dulu," Ichigo melesat pergi.

"Aduh, aduh, Ulqui, gue ke toilet dulu," ucap Grimmjow sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menggeleng. Ia tahu persis ke mana teman-teman tololnya itu pergi.

Ichigo pergi ke rumah Rukia. Diantara semak belukar, ia mengintip Rukia yang sedang latihan karate. Rukia berlatih serius sekali bersama sang kakak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byakuya Kuchiki. Pemenang turnamen karate selama 10 tahun berturut-turut. Kali ini giliran sang adik yang akan menggantikannya.

Grimmjow pergi ke restaurant untuk bertemu dengan Nelliel. Grimmjow menyamar menjadi Nnoitra.

"Hei, Nelliel, kau sudah cukup lama di sini?" tanya Grimmjow yang menyamar menjadi Nnoitra.

"Lama. Lama sekali," Nelliel berlagak jengkel.

Nnoitra adalah mantan Yamamoto's Devils menggantikan Grimmjow. Nelliel sangat menyukainya. Tapi tidak bagi Nnoitra. Ia menyukai wanita lain. Bukankah jika Grimmjow menyamar menjadi Nnoitra berarti memperluas harapan Nelliel pada Nnoitra?

Orihime duduk di bangku taman. Tepat di bawah pohon murbey.

"Kau sedang apa?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba datang dan berjongkok di depan Orihime.

"Oh, kau, Schiffer. Ada apa?" tanya Orihime polos.

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra,"

"Baik, Ulquiorra,"

"Kenapa kau membawa benda tajam ke sini?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ini bukan benda tajam. Ini hanya mainan. Aku akan menjualnya," ujar Orihime sambil terus mengasah shuriken.

"Begini caranya," Ulquiorra merebut shuriken dari tangan Orihime. "Kalau mengasahnya tidak satu arah, ketajamannya akan berkurang," Ulquiorra mempratekkannya.

"Jadi harus digosok satu arah?" tanya Orihime.

"Hn," Ulquiorra mengembalikannya pada Orihime.

Orihime mengasah seperti yang diajarkan Ulquiorra.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Orihime sambil melihat muda-mudi yang berlalu lalang.

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Bersama Ichigo dan Grimmjow?" Orihime berusaha mencari Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

"Hn,"

"Di mana? Kok aku nggak lihat?"

"Kalau kau lihat, pasti mereka akan menjauhkanku darimu,"

"Jadi kau diam-diam?" mata Orihime berbinar-binar.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau jawab. Ulquiorra, jadi devil itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau jadi devil?"

Ulquiorra melihat jam tangannya. Ia berdiri. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Eh?" Orihime menengadah..

"Alasannya sama sepertimu," ujar Ulquiorra pelan tapi dapat ditangkap Orihime.

'Sama sepertiku?' batin Orihime.

"Aku pergi dulu, Onna,"

Pelan tapi pasti Ulquiorra berhasil menghilang diantara muda-mudi yang sedang berpacaran.

Ulquiorra pergi ke tempatnya tadi. Tujuannya ya biar Grimmjow dan Ichigo tidak tahu kalau dia habis menemui Orihime.

"Ya ampun, bro.. Tadi ngantrinya lama..," ujar Ichigo dengan keringat bercucuran.

Popcorn yang dibawanya menjadi lebih asin karna keringatnya.

"Huhahuha, sorry, tadi toiletnya penuh," Grimmjow juga penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau, kenapa penuh keringat begitu?" tanya Ichigo sok kaget.

"Sedangkan kau, kenapa bercucuran keringat begitu?" tanya Grimmjow balik.

"Tadi ngantrinya lama. Gerah lagi! Oh, aku tahu. Kau habis menemui Nelliel, kan?" tanya Ichigo sedikit merayu.

"Enak aja. Toiletnya nggak ada ACnya. Jadinya gue gerah. Lu kale yang ketemu Rukia,"

"Eh. Mana ada toilet ada ACnya? Ketahuan bo'ongnya lu!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak jujur saja? Grimmjow, kau habis dinner dengan Nelliel kan? Ichigo, kau habis mengintip Rukia kan?" ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau bejat sekali! Beraninya kau mengintip Rukia mandi," ujar Grimmjow sambil menendang kaki Ichigo.

"Au! Aku memang ngintip. Tapi nggak ngintip mandi. Mana ada cewek mandi semalam ini?"

"Barang kali aja ritual buat turnamen,"

"Eh, Ulqui, jangan bilangin Yamamoto, ya?" pinta Grimmjow sambil merangkul Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Kita kan tidak boleh berhubungan ma angel itu," tambah Ichigo.

"Biar kita seri, lebih baik kau dekati si gadis orange itu," ujar Grimmjow setengah berbisik.

"Iya. Dia kan menyukaimu," tambah Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Flashback ON!

Kresek kresek

"Hei! Siapa kau?" Rukia melempar batu ke semak-semak.

Bukk

"Aduh... Rukia, kau jahat sekali!" Ichigo keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hei, jeruk! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bentak Rukia.

"Dia siapa, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dia itu kepala jeruk! Musuhku! Pergi kau!" Rukia melempari batu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ichigo berlari terbirit-birit sambil menghindari lemparan itu.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama...

"Nnoi, menurutmu Grimmjow orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Nelliel.

'Dia bertanya tentangku?' batin Grimmjow.

Grimmjow agak terkejut. "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Mungkin dia sepertiku," jawab Grimmjow atau Nnoitra seadanya.

"Aku kasihan padanya," ujar Nelliel. Tatapannya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kasihan? Kenapa?"

"Dia memberi kesempatan agar aku mencintai orang lain. Betul, kan?" tanya Nelliel.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," jantung Grimmjow berdetak lebih kencang. Dari sikap Nelliel, ia tahu bahwa penyamarannya telah terbongkar.

"Grimmjow, terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Aku tidak suka caramu," Nelliel berdiri hendak pergi.

"Nelliel, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu," Grimmjow menghentikannya.

Nelliel melepas sandal higheelsnya. Ia memukul kepala Grimmjow dengan sandalnya. "Kalau mau bertindak, berpikir dulu, dong! Caramu itu salah tahu! Dalam percintaan, tak ada kata mengalah," Nelliel memakainya kembali dan melesat pergi.

Flashback OFF!

"Lebih baik kau dekati dia. Kita kan jadi impas," ujar Grimmjow.

"Aku benci padanya. Aku benci pada wanita yang berpura-pura polos," ujar Ulquiorra.

To be Continued...

Akhirnya selesai juga.. Alhamdulillah... Sebenernya, aku suka Charlie's Angels. Ya aku buat Aizen's Angels.

Ara ucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat my plend di sana... Wish you all the best.. Hah. Happy Birthdayy, Nil. Semoga bisa masuk SMK yang diharapkan ea... Maap. Nggak bisa ngasih kadoo.. Mungkin cuma doa yang bisa ku berikan.. Jujur. Aku kangen ama kamu.. Kapan-kapan ketemuan yok!

Ukay! Review, please...


	2. Chapter 2

Hei, Ara kembali dengan chapter 2.

Makasih yang udah baca dan review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer **: Bleach kepunyaan Tite Kubo

"Aku benci padanya. Aku benci pada wanita yang berpura-pura polos," ujar Ulquiorra.

**Aizen's Angels**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Teng teng teng

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang.

"Hime, aku pulang dulu, ya?" kata Tatsuki sambil merangkul Renji. Pasangan yang amat sangat lumayan serasi.

"Iya, Tatsuki," kata Orihime disertai senyum.

Kelas telah sepi. Hanya ditinggal makhluk orange dan hitam.

"Schiffer," panggil Orihime.

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra tetap terpaku pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Baiklah. ULQUIORRA,"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku biasa pulang sore,"

"Aku lihat kau belum makan. Mau makan bekalku?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak,"

Jawaban yang ketus, tak punya perasaan, menyayat hati.

"Ya sudah," Orihime berlagak kecewa. Ia memakan bekalnya dengan kekecewaan yang amat sangat dalam.

Kriuk kriuk kriuk

Senyum evil keluar dari bibir Orihime. Tapi segera digantikan oleh senyum kepolosan.

"Aku dengar ada suara perut keroncongan," ujar Orihime.

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Ini! Makanlah," bekal Orihime secara sempurna mendarat di buku Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menepisnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau perut lapar, membaca jadi tidak tenang,"

Ulquiorra tetap terpaku pada bukunya.

Secepat kilat Orihime duduk di bangku depan Ulquiorra.

"Tut, tut, kereta mau liwat," Orihime menyodorkan sesumpit nasi ke mulut Ulquiorra.

"A..!"

Mulut Ulquiorra terbuka tapi tatapannya masih ke arah buku yang ia baca.

"Em..! Anak pinter..,"

'Enak' batin Ulquiorra.

"Suapan terakhir..!"

Suapan terakhir telah hancur terlumat di mulut Ulquiorra.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Orihime.

"Biasa,"

Ggrrrr. Orihime geram. Padahal udah dihabisin masih bilang 'biasa'. Hufftt... Sabar, Orihime.

Tik tik tik

Byuurr dress

Gledek gledek

Hujan mengguyur Kota Karakura.

"Hah... Hujannya deras sekali... Aku lupa bawa payung lagi!" ujar Orihime.

Ulquiorra membuka payungnya. Payung hijau muda.

'Ulqui bawa payung. Wah... Bisa bareng nih!'

"Ulqui, bareng, ya?"

Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime datar.

"Please...," Orihime mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak,"

Gubrak!

Jawaban apa'an tuh? Tidak berperikemanusiaan! Masak dia tega lihat Hime hujan-hujanan, basah-basahan, sakit-sakitan, masak dia sejahat itu? Sungguh jahat dirimu.

"Ayolah, Ulqui," Orihime tambah melas.

Ulquiorra berjalan anggun. Meninggalkan sosok orange yang terpaku tak percaya. Rintik-rintik hujan telah membasahi payungnya. Jahat! Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Orihime.

"Ulqui, tunggu!" Orihime menyusul Ulquiorra biarpun rintik hujan membasahi seragamnya.

"Ulqui, bareng, ya?" Mereka berdua telah satu payung.

"Terserah,"

Gimana caranya bilang 'tidak'? Hime aja udah satu payung ma Ulqui sambil cengar-cengir ndak jelas. Ulqui jadi takut sendiri.

Di perjalanan Orihime nyerocos...terus. Tapi Ulquiorra hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'hn' atau 'hm' atau cuma diam aja.

Saking semangatnya Orihime ngomong, ia gak tau kalo Ulqui berhenti. Hime terus berjalan menerjang hujan sambil ngomong ndak jelas. Ulquiorra hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar cewek aneh.

"Kalau rumahku belok kanan dari taman, lalu lurus, lalu, kok badanku basah? Ulquiorra? Hlo," Orihime celingak-celinguk.

"Onna,"

Orihime berbalik.

"Ulqui, ternyata kau di situ. Aduh... Aku kehujanan,"

'Apa dia benar-benar anggota Aizen's Angel?' batin Ulquiorra.

Orihime celingak-celinguk lagi.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Kita sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu,"

"Oh. Oh, iya!" Orihime menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

'Gadis aneh' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra mau masuk? Bisa minum teh dulu. Udara di luar kan sangat dingin,"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus segera pulang,"

"Oh..," Orihime tampak kecewa.

Gluduk gluduk

Pterr Cratt

"Aa..!" reflek Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra.

Saking kagetnya, payung Ulquiorra terlepas. Bukan kaget karna petir, tapi kaget karna dipeluk Orihime.

Jadilah dua sosok tersebut berpelukan di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Tenanglah, Onna," Ulquiorra membelai lembut rambut Orihime.

Dug dug dug dug

Jantung Orihime berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ulquiorra," desah Orihime.

"Hn?"

"Enak,"

"Apanya?"

"Belaianmu,"

Glek

Duar..!

Jantung Ulquiorra seperti meriam meledak, menggelegar sampai ke angkasa raya, bom teroris telah menghancurkan urat nadi jantung Ulquiorra. (*diriku berlebihan*)

'Debaran jantung Ulquiorra seperti lagunya Justin Bieber' batin Orihime.

"Lepaskan, Onna,"

"Tidak mau. Di sini hangat,"

'Masak hujan-hujanan kayak gini hangat?' batin Ulquiorra.

'Iya. Hangat. Dalam pelukannya kehangatan tercipta. Dalam dekapannya seakan tak ada lagi lara' batin Ulquiorra.

Dress...

Detik berganti detik

Menit berganti menit

Jam berganti jam

Hari berganti hari

Minggu berganti minggu

Bulan berganti bulan

Hati Ulquiorra luluh oleh kebaikan, kepolosan, dan kasih sayang yang dipancarkan oleh Orihime. Cinta atau bencikah yang dirasakan Ulquiorra? Salahkah jika Ulquiorra mencintai Orihime? Tuluskah cinta itu? Ulquiorra dan Orihime memang musuh. Tapi hati mereka satu. Sampai suatu hari...

"Gadis bernama Orihime itu sangat berbahaya. Dia dapat mengendus pergerakan kita. Aku ingin membunuhnya," ujar Yamamoto.

Membunuhnya? Apa tidak salah? Mata Ulquiorra membulat. Kenapa saat mendengar perintah tersebut ia jadi tidak tega membunuh gadis polos tersebut? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Umpannya adalah kau, Ulquiorra," ujar Yamamoto.

'Aku?' Ulquiorra tak percaya mendengarnya. 'Kenapa harus aku?'

"Rencananya-"

"Kau di sini rupanya," Ulquiorra kemudian duduk di samping gadis orange.

"Ulquiorra?" mata gadis tersebut berbinar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Onna?"

"Aku... Aku hanya duduk-duduk. Ya sambil melihat orang berpacaran. Hehe,"

"Oh,"

"Sedang, Ulquiorra, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari,"

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ulquiorra. Matahari? Apa Ulquiorra sudah gila? Ini kan malam. Mana mungkin ada matahari...

"Tapi ini kan sudah malam. Tidak ada matahari. Adanya bulan dan bintang," Orihime mencoba menjelaskan keadaan saat ini. Malam yang ditaburi bintang dan berhiaskan bulan sabit.

"Karna mataharinya adalah kau,"

Bush..

Kata-kata Ulquiorra seperti menyihir Orihime. Pipi Orihime memerah. Ia seperti terbang membelah 7 langit.

"Kau bisa saja, Ulquiorra," pipi Orihime sudah merah padam.

Ulquiorra berdiri. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Onna," panggil Ulquiorra.

"Hm?" Orihime menoleh. Yang terlihat hanya punggung dan rambut hitam Ulquiorra.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi," Ulquiorra pergi.

"Bukankah kita satu kelas, satu sekolah, kok dia berbicara begitu?" Orihime bingung. Tapi ia menyingkirkan perasaan bingung tersebut. Entah kenapa dada Orihime terasa sesak. 'Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?' batin Orihime.

Taman telah sepi. Pukul 12.00. Semua orang telah tidur dengan lelapnya.

Tit tit tit tut

Alarm Orihime berbunyi. Bank Hueco Mundo dicuri lagi.

"Berhenti kalian!" Rukia menudingkan pistol pada Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Di mana, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

"Mana ku tahu!" jawab Grimmjow. Tatapannya sudah cuek bebek.

"Ke mana, Ulquiorra?" Orihime meninggikan suaranya.

"Orihime, kenapa kau malah ngurusi si kalong itu?" seru Rukia.

"Dia sudah pensiun. Jadi dia kembali ke Spanyol. Dia sekarang di markas Yamamoto's Devil," ucap Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Ups!"

Sontak Orihime meninggalkan teman-temannya itu.

"Orihime, tadi aku salah ngomong..!" teriak Ichigo.

"Susul dia, Ichigo!" perintah Grimmjow lalu berlari mengejar Orihime.

"Aduh.. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Ichigo menyusul di belakang Grimmjow.

"Hei, sebenarnya ada apa?" Rukia menyusul Ichigo.

"Tunggu..!" Nelliel ikut menyusul.

Flashback

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan dia menyusulku," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Siipp. Kita pasti akan menjaganya," seru Grimmjow.

"Dia tidak akan terluka," seru Ichigo.

"Jadi sekarang bukan benci lagi?" goda Grimmjow.

"Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih!" timpal Ichigo.

Ulquiorra hanya diam. Tapi dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Gracias'

End of Flashback

Orihime berlari menuju ke markas Yamamoto's Devil. Air matanya mulai menetes.

'Ulquiorra, jadi ini maksudmu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku, aku, benar-benar mencintaimu. Tak peduli seberapa buruknya dirimu. Ulqui, tunggu!'

"ULQUIORRA...!"

Ulquiorra tersentak.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya pilot helikopter.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Ulquiorra datar. 'Onna, ku mohon jangan ke sini'

**Flashback**

"Kau akan ku jadikan umpan. Pura-puralah pergi ke Spanyol. Saat dia menyusulmu, aku akan menembaknya dari belakang," ujar Yamamoto.

**End of Flashback**

'Jangan ke sini, Onna. Aku tak ingin kau terluka. Karna sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu'

Helikopter hampir lepas landas.

"Ulquiorra..!" air mata Orihime menetes dengan derasnya.

Dor dor dor

Crat!

Darah membasahi pakaian Orihime.

Orihime terbelalak. Tiga tembakan mengenai tubuh... Ulquiorra?

Orihime bisa merasakan desah nafas Ulquiorra yang memburu karna ia dalam pelukan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa?" Orihime memeluk Ulquiorra. Darah segar di punggung Ulquiorra mengenai tangannya. Tangis Orihime tumpah tak terbendung.

"Karna aku membencimu," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu untukku? Kau menyiksaku. Kau membuatku tersiksa..," Orihime tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Dor!

Orihime dengan sigap menghindari serangan peluru itu. Ia membopong Ulquiorra ke markas Aizen's Angel.

"Ulquiorra, ku mohon, bertahanlah,"

Orihime sudah siap mengoperasi Ulquiorra. Tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh tangan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak perlu, Onna,"

"Kenapa tidak perlu?" air mata Orihime membasahi dada Ulquiorra.

"Ajalku sudah dekat. Tak perlu melakukan hal yang sia-sia,"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku doktor yang hebat,"

"Karna itulah aku membencimu. Aku membenci kebaikanmu. Semakin ku benci, ku kira ku semakin cinta,"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara.. Biar aku mengobati lukamu.. Jika kau punya luka, jangan disimpan sendiri..,"

"Terima kasih, Onna. Ai-shi-te-ru," Ulquiorra melepas tangannya. Tak ada hembus nafas dan denyut nadi. Kulitnya sudah dingin.

"Ulquiorra...!" Orihime menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Orihime," ujar Rukia lirih.

Jasad Ulquiorra telah berada dalam tanah.

"Dia tidak akan tenang jika melihatmu rapuh," ucap Grimmjow.

"Buatlah dia tersenyum di alam sana," ucap Nelliel.

"Tegar! Semangat, Orihime!" ucap Ichigo.

Aizen's Angel dan Yamamoto's Devil telah bubar. Orihime telah membunuh Yamamoto sebagai bagian dari balas dendamnya. Ia beserta Nelliel dan Rukia juga telah membunuh Aizen yang ternyata bekerjasama dengan Yamamoto untuk mengeruk keuntungan.

Sudah 4 bulan sejak kematian Ulquiorra. Orihime amat sangat rapuh. Ia telah mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi apa daya? Kesedihan mengalahkannya.

Di taman ini ia bersimpuh. Bulan dan bintang juga pepohonan menjadi saksi cintanya dan Ulquiorra. Angin berhembus merdu. Hanya nyanyian jangkrik dan burung hantu yang terdengar.

"Ulquiorra...! Aku membutuhkanmu. Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu? Kau bahkan belum sempat mengucap namaku. Ulquiorra, panggil aku Orihime. Orihime Inoue. Jangan panggil aku Onna..!"

"Orihime Inoue,"

Orihime tersentak. Suara itu, suara datar itu, ia pasti sedang berkhayal. Mana mungkin Ulquiorra ada di sini dan menyerukan namanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Orihime Inoue,"

Suara itu, suara itu datang lagi. Suara itu semakin jelas. Tepat dari belakang Orihime.

Dengan keyakinan, Orihime berbalik. Didapatinya sosok bermata emerald berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Orihime langsung memeluk pujaan hati yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hiks hiks. Kau ke mana saja? Aku tidak berkhayal kan? Aku tidak berhalusinasi kan? Ini nyata kan? Kau Ulquiorra kan?" derai air mata mengalun tanpa perintah.

Ulquiorra hanya membelai untaian senja. Dipeluknya, didekapnya, dimanjakannya sang permaisuri yang telah berderu kristal-kristal bening.

"Maafkan aku, Onna,"

"Kau JAHAT!"

"Jika aku tidak jahat kau tidak akan menyukaiku kan?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya... Hiks hiks. Entah kau jahat atau tidak, entah kau buruk atau tidak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu,"

"Aku memang membencimu. Benci = benar-benar cinta,"

"Aishiteru, Ulquiorra. Tapi..., kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah...,"

"Yang menolongmu waktu itu adalah bayanganku,"

"Maksudmu kau bisa ninjutsu?"

"Hn. Aku mempelajarinya sejak kecil,"

"Lalu, jangan-jangan yang di sini juga bayanganmu,"

"Bukan. Ini aku. Ulquiorra Schiffer,"

"Apa Buktinya?"

"Ini buktinya,"

Ulquiorra menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Orihime. Orihime tidak dapat menolaknya. Ia membalas ciuman Ulquiorra. Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman itu terhenti.

"Itu bukan bukti," Orihime sewot.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup jadi bukti,"

Tangan pucat Ulquiorra memegang dagu Orihime. Mata mereka saling bertautan. Sinar bulan samar-samar terlihat. Pancaran bintang samar-samar tertangkap. Lampu taman tiba-tiba mati. Maklumlah, hemat energi. Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya. Orihime menutup matanya. Bibir mereka bertautan. Orihime hanya pasrah. Kebahagiaan telah mendekapnya. Ulquiorra melepaskan bibirnya. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra lekat-lekat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu," ucap Orihime.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu,"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Orihime Inoue,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ulquiorra Schiffer,"

**THE END**

Akhirnya..! Alhamdulillah... *lonjak-lonjak* Ye! Karna terlalu sibuk, aku tamatin Aizen's Angel. Yah.. Semoga kalian senang. Maap kalo gx romantis. Ara tu gx suka mbuat yg romantis. Ukay! Review please..

Makasi h yang udah reviewww….


End file.
